Dayuhan(Foreigners): Volume 1
by immanueljaimevilo
Summary: What will happen if you got in another reality that is not your reality. This story takes place after the Love Hina manga series, it might have a crossover later of Negima manga series, since Love Hina and Negima are in the same universe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Another reality

* * *

Characters introduction:

1) Tommy Mason \- he is an architect and a businessman, he is a survivalist or an SHTF prepper.

Height: 6' 0"; Hair color: Brown; Eye color: Hazel; Age: 24

2) Kyle Johnson \- he is friend of Tommy and a high school student that is a nerd, he is also an SHTF prepper.

Height: 5' 0"; Hair color: Blonde; Eye color: Blue; Age: 15

3) Kenji Sakurai \- he is friend of Tommy, he is an civil engineer and electrical engineer, he is also an SHTF prepper.

Height: 5' 5"; Hair color: Black; Eye color: Dark brown; Age: 22

* * *

 **Somewhere in the forested area of the United States - May 28, 2018 - 5:00 AM**

It was a cold morning for our main character whose name is Tommy Mason, he wore a multi-camouflage pants, a black USA shirt, a khaki combat boots, and a kevlar gloves.

He woke up in the sound of his alarm in his I-phone, he peed in a nearby tree and did his daily exercises.

After his exercises, he approach his friends who still asleep whose name is Kyle and Kenji.

"Hey wake up." Tommy waking up his friends, "Hey come on guys it's 5:00 am, wake up."

"5 more minutes." Kyle said.

"Okay(Smiles)... INTRUDERS! WE ARE BEING INVADED BY THE COMMIE CHINKS! COME ON GUYS WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Tommy shouted.

The two woke up and jump to what Tommy just shouted, "Well that's good, both of you nearly shit your pants in this morning, come on guys wake up we need to move(Smiles)."

The two pee and did their exercises while Tommy was preparing their breakfast.

"Breakfast ready, today's serving is smoke sausage and eggs." Tommy served breakfast to his friends.

"No rice Tommy-san?" Kenji asked.

"Nope, we need to ration up Kenji, we need to save rice when worst scenarios comes." Tommy answered.

"But we are already in a shit situation Tommy, last night we just run non-stop like we are being hunted like animals." Kyle said.

"Come on Kyle you can't be out smarted like that, you should know the logic." Tommy replied.

After they ate their breakfast, they check their belongings and gear-up.

* * *

Tommy's gear are:

\- A khaki tactical vest(4 mags of AR-15, one M1911 pistol, 12 shotgun shells,6 mags of M1911 pistol, a compass, and a waterproof 2 way radio)

\- A tactical machete strap in his right leg

\- A CQC knife in his left hip

\- Four M1911 mags strap in his left leg

\- An assault back pack with hydration bladder

\- A multi-camouflage boonie hat

\- 6 throwing knives in his left and right shin

\- A tactical shades tinted in orange

\- Black AR-15 rifle with 30 rounds magazine

Kyle's gear are:

\- A level 3 ceramic plate carrier(16 mags of Glock-17 pistol, a CQC knife in his left side plate, and a waterproof 2 way radio in his right side plate)

\- An M9-Bayonet strap in his left leg

\- A Glock-17 pistol strap in his right leg

\- An assault back pack with hydration bladder

\- An olive drab patrol cap

Kenji's gear are:

\- An ALICE gear with Y suspenders(8 mags of M9 Beretta pistol, 2 water canteen, 4 fragmentation grenades at the back, a waterproof 2 way radio in his left chest strap, a tactical tanto knife in his right chest strap)

\- Level 3 Kevlar inside his shirt

\- An M9 Beretta pistol strap in his right leg

\- Four M9 Beretta mags strap in his left leg

\- An assault back pack with hydration bladder and a tactical katana strap in the right side of his bag

\- A reverse plain black baseball cap

* * *

"Looks like everything is done packing guys, we need to move out before those chinks found us." Tommy said.

The three move out in their temporary camp site and start walking. Later they were already in an open corn field where everyone can spot them.

"Hey Tommy what did you stole in that Chinese camp last night, why they're so pissed off." Kyle questioned Tommy.

"Ara, ara, it looks like it's time for you to explain that thing to us Tommy-san." Kenji said.

"Okay-okay, I stole an advance Chinese technology when we were infiltrating that Chinese camp for food and ammo, but when I read the thing... It's origin is made in USA." Tommy answered.

"Made in USA, so our own government back stab us?" Kyle said.

"It looks like that's the answer Kyle. Wait let me read this thing again, there's an instruction in the back portion of this tech." Tommy replied and unpack the advance technology he stole. "It says... Slide the button, remove the pin, adjust radius, push the red button, and throw. Well that's how it says."

"Maybe it's an advance grenade, come on let's try it." Kyle said.

"Okay, hope no one will find us if this thing really explodes like a grenade." Tommy replied. "Slide the button... Remove the pin... Adjust radius 10 meters... Push the red button... Okay guys fire in the hole(Throws the device)."

They duck and waited for an explosion, but what they found is what will shock them.

"Nani(What)! It's a portal!" Kenji said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kyle said.

"Come on guys let's see what's on the other side." Tommy told them. "If you don't wanna come I'll go first."

"Wait I'll go too." Kyle run and follows Tommy.

"Wait for me guys!" Kenji follows them.

Then the three of them enters the portal, then the portal disappears.

Behind them to where they last been seen, a sniper saw them in a 500 meters distance range.

"(Speaking in Chinese)Sir! The Americans had just entered the portal, what should we do?" Chinese sniper spoke.

"Follow them and kill them to where they went, don't leave any evidences and witnesses." The man behind the radio replied.

"Luo Jie(Roger)! Team time to eliminate the bastards. Let's move out!" Chinese sniper radio his team.

* * *

 **Meanwhile inside the portal  
**

"OHHHH! SHIIIIIIIIT!" Tommy screamed while the portal pulls them.

"Guys, let's hold hands together!" Kyle said.

"Hi(Yes)!" Kenji agreed.

Then the three of them hold hands so they will not lost in the portal.

"Guys I can see an exit! It looks like a water." Tommy said.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Kyle shouted.

"Watashi wa shinunda(I'm gonna die)..." Kenji said.

A warm water splash the three of them, but when they open their eyes.

"Guys, where are we?" Kyle asked.

"It looks like were in a hot spring." Tommy said.

"(Speaking in Japanese)Who are you!?" A mysterious voice ask.

Behind them is a girl with long black hair then she screams, "KYAAAAAAA! HENTAIII!"

"Guys... I guess we got to another dimension." Tommy said.

"Ara, ara, I guess." Kenji replied.

* * *

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Encounter

* * *

It was hot, steamy, and watery surrounding to where our characters have been transported. The place is surrounded with stones, rocks, and the place they were now seems to be a traditional Japanese onsen.

Until a mysterious voice spoke to them,"(Speaking in Japanese)Who are you!?"

Behind them is a girl with long black hair then she screams, "KYAAAAAAA! HENTAIII!"

"Guys... I guess we got to another dimension." Tommy said.

"Ara, ara, I guess." Kenji replied.

Then the door to the onsen opens with a loud slam.

"(Speaking in Japanese)Whose there!?" A girl wearing hakama with a sword rushed in and said.

"KYAAAAAAA! HENTAIII!" The girl keep screaming.

"You perverts! Who are you!?" The hakama girl asked.

"Kenji! You speak Jap right, say something before she draw her samurai sword on us!" Tommy said.

"Hi-Hi(Okay-okay)!... (Speaking in Japanese)Uhmm... Well... Miss-miss! Were not actually from here, if you could let us explain first maybe-" Kenji said to the hakama girl.

"SHUT UP! You disgust me the three of you, your nothing but perverts and intruder to our girls dormitory! You wretch vile males!" The Hakama girl angrily replied.

"I don't understand Japanese, but by the sound of her voice, I think she's pissed off." Kyle said.

"Shut up Kyle! Your not helping." Tommy answered.

"Uhmm... You know, if you let us explain first, maybe we should avoid violence. All we need to do is talk it out in easy way and smoothly... Well if you agree." Kenji begged the hakama girl.

"Grrr! Vile males like you don't need explanations! Now prepare to be punish!" The hakama girl said angrily as she unsheathed her sword.

"That's bad..." Kyle said.

"Oy! Hey! Hey!" Tommy shouted to the hakama girl.

"Nani o(What the)..." Kenji said.

She lunged her katana to Kenji, but Kenji evaded her attack and immediately unsheated his tactical katana, then he said, "Chotto matte baka(Hey wait idiot)!"

"Baka(Idiot)!?", the hakama girl said.

"Yes, just wait a minute lady-" Kenji replied.

"Oh shit I understand that, that's bad." Tommy said.

"YAAAHHH! SHINE(DIE)!" The hakama girl attacks Kenji again but Kenji just parry her sword attacks then, "Shinmei Ryu Ougi, Shin Raikoken(Gods Cry School Technique, True lightning sword)!"

The area explodes from the electrical sword attack and there where smoke of dust everywhere, there was a silhouette thou, once it was clear it shows Kenji still standing and he just said, "Huh, what just happened?"

"Hey... I just saw you been hit by that lightning attack, how come your still alive Kenji?" Kyle asked.

"Beats me nerd." Kenji answered.

"Hey don't call me that!" Kyle said.

"Nani(What)!?" The hakama girl said in shock with her eyes wide, then she prepares an another blow, "Shinmei Ryu Ougi, Zangan-"

A gun shot sound fills the area, "That's enough!" Tommy shouted.

The hakama girl's katana sword was thrown away from the .45 acp bullet impact and she was shock, "Kenji, tell her that, one last move I will plant a bullet in that bitch's head, and ask her what is her name." Tommy told Kenji.

"(Speaking in Japanese)Ay-yay-yay!... Ara-ara(Oh my-oh my)... Well my friend over there said that, one more move he will plant a bullet in to your head... I told you to listen first lady, if you just listen this will not happen, by the way what's your name lady?" Kenji asked.

"Why would I tell you my name to a wretched male like you, your nothing but a vile male! Bringing a sword and gun to the girls dormitory! Your nothing but perverts and criminals!" The hakama girl angrily respond.

"Woah-woah lady, were not criminals, were actually lost and we mean no harm! If we mean harm, that friend of your over there should be dead by now. Agreed?" Kenji counter respond, "By the way, my name is Kenji, Kenji Sakurai, I'm Japanese just like you." Kenji said in gentle manner.

"Really? You mean no harm? How about those two foreigners over there, do they mean no harm too?" The hakama girl asked.

"Yes, they're my friends and they mean no harm, we were actually lost and we need your help, if that's your gonna help us..." Kenji answered.

"I understand... My name is Motoko Aoyama, you have small eyes young man." Motoko agreed and finally tells her name while glaring her eyes at Kenji.

"That's because I'm Japanese, for a Japanese girl like you, you have bigger eyes than the average Japanese back in our world." Kenji said and this gives Motoko a questionable look, "Well never mind to what I said, by the way where are we?" Kenji covered his statement and asked Motoko.

"Your in Hinata Inn, a girls dormitory, the girl over there is Shinobu." Motoko answered while still glaring at Kenji.

"Kenji what did the fake samurai said?" Tommy asked Kenji and draws Motoko's attention.

"She said were in Hinata Inn, a girls dormitory, the samurai girl's name is Motoko Aoyama, and the girl over there's name is Shinobu." Kenji answered.

"Hi Shinobu(Smiles)." Kyle said while looking and smiling at Shinobu.

"(Speaking in Japanese)Kyaaa! A perverted child with a gun! Kya!" Shinobu reacted and shivering.

"... I'm not a fake samurai(Spoke in english)..." Motoko murmured then glares at Tommy.

"Huh?" Kenji reacted.

"I'M NOT A FAKE SAMURAI(Shouted in english)! And I understand your language!" Motoko shouted.

"Calm down bitch if you do something shit again like those magical chi or ki crap, I'll kill you this time I'll put a bullet in your head, guns always wins bitch." Tommy responded.

"Grrr!" Motoko reacted while still glaring.

Suddenly, "What's the commotion in here?(Looks at the three of them)... Who are this people?" A girl in Auburn hair rushed in the onsen and asked the two.

* * *

To be continue...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Explanation

* * *

A girl with an auburn hair enters the scene, "What's the commotion in here?(She looks at the three boys)... Who are this people?" The girl with an auburn hair asked.

"They are intruders, they claim that they got lost and need help." "They just come out of nowhere senpai." Motoko and Shinobu answered.

"Kenji what are they saying?" Tommy asked.

"Shh, wait." Kenji hushed Tommy.

"(Speaking in Japanese)Grrr! You perverts!" The auburn hair girl said in anger tone while clenching her fist.

She then madly approaches the three of them while still clenching her fist, "I wouldn't do that(Aims his AR-15 at the auburn hair girl)..." Tommy warned as he aim his rifle.

This stop her from approaching them with vicious intent, "Wha-wha-what are you doing to senpai!" Shinobu asked in scared tone.

"Wow! You can speak english? It's called situation control, looks very effective." Kyle responded.

"Kenji, tell her to stop and we mean no harm." Tommy told Kenji.

"Ara-ara... (Speaking in Japanese)Miss, it's better if you stop right now, my friend over there is going to shoot you in self defense if you don't stop... We promise you no harm, we just need help because we are lost." Kenji warned and explained.

"Then tell him to put that gun down you idiot!" The auburn hair girl said.

"Tommy-san lower your gun down, it's okay it looks like she means no harm too." Kenji told Tommy.

Tommy lowers down his AR-15 then suddenly, "Naru, what's happening here?" A man with square eye glasses enters the scene.

"(Speaking in Japanese)This perverts trespassed our dormitory, they also bring dangerous weapons!" The Auburn hair girl whose name was Naru said while pointing her finger at the three of them.

"Oh no not another one..." Kyle said.

"(Speaking in Japanese)Wait that's not true, we might have weapons but we mean no harm, we just got lost and we need help." Kenji explained.

"Just what happened in here Shinobu?" The glasses guy asked.

"Keitaro senpai, when I was taking a bath they just come out of in the water in front of me, I don't know how they get here." Shinobu answered.

"Motoko, what happened in here?" The glasses guy whose name is Keitaro asked.

"I rushed in the scene to see what happened, then I attack this perverts to protect Shinobu, but one of them shot a gun through my sword... A dishonorable fight." Motoko answered while clenching her fist.

"Motoko-chan, I told you not to attack strangers see what happened." Keitaro said then a whack of hammer fist hit his head.

"Keitaro baka(Idiot)! They have weapons! And it looks like your going in their side." Naru replied.

"(Bows his head)I'm sorry Naru-chan... (Looks at the three of them and speaks in english)If you mean no harm guys, then let's talk it out in the dinning area, follow me." Keitaro said.

"Keitaro!..." Naru reacted.

"Urashima!..." Motoko reacted.

"Fine!... (Speaks in english)You! The three of you, follow me to the dinning area, and don't do anything stupid..." Naru told them with concern and doubts while glaring to them.

"Were going to their dinning area? Were still wet." Kyle said.

"Just follow her Kyle." Tommy told Kyle.

"Okay..." Kyle agreed.

Then the three of them got out in the onsen pool and follows Naru to the inn's dinning area.

* * *

 **Inside the Hinata inn's dinning area**

"Like I said Mr. and Mrs. Urashima we mean no harm and we just want help, were lost okay." Tommy said.

"Then why you have a gun pointed at me?" Naru demanded an answer.

"It was self defense you know, that sword wielding maniac friend of yours tried to kill my friend Kenji." Tommy answered.

"That girl name Motoko attacked us first, it's a natural response to draw our weapons." Kyle intervened.

"Damn brat..." Motoko murmured.

"Shut up you little brat, it's not nice to enter an adults talk!" Naru scolded.

"Hey I'm just telling the truth." Kyle argued.

"Kyle... Don't worry I'll handle this situation." Tommy said.

"Tommy-san, Shinobu-san told us that the three of you came out of the water, how did you get here?" Keitaro questioned.

"Okay, back in our world-" Tommy explained but been cut off.

"Your world!? Your not from here!?" Naru asked and was surprise.

"Yes, please listen first Mrs. Urashima... Okay let's continue, back in our world, world war 3 happened, nuclear weapons flied high and destroy every populated cities in the entire world, that includes Japan... Not Japan in here, but Japan in our world. My family, parents, friends... And my fiance died in the war... (Short silence)... Sorry, I'll continue... Until I met this two, same fate happened to them... Then fast forward, we found this Chinese PLA camp, we stole goods and ammunition for our survival, until I found this weird device, of course I stole it and we made our run. We were hunted by the Chinese like animals, until we hide and find shelter in the forest, well that's just for temporary evasion. Then we got to the cornfield and tested out the device, we though it was some kind of advance hand grenade, until that portal appeared and we make it through... Well that's how we got here by accident." Tommy explained.

(Short moment of silence)

"Wow... That's just sad, I feel sorry for the three of you." A mysterious voice spoke.

"Mitsune? How long have you been eaves dropping?" Naru asked in surprise.

"Since the beginning of your conversation." The short hair girl whose name is Mitsune answered.

"Where's Su?" Keitaro asked.

"Here I am(Kicks Keitaro in the face)!" The tan girl with blonde hair whose name is Su responded to Keitaro.

"Hey Su, you shouldn't kick Keitaro like that, your an adult already." Shinobu said.

"That takes back time when we are still young." Su replied in relaxing manner.

"Okay, I have decided that they will stay here, but in one condition." Keitaro said.

"Oh great, more males." Motoko murmured.

"Then what is it?" Tommy said.

"You will work in the inn and the tea house, is it okay with the three of you?" Keitaro offered the three of them.

"I'm good with that." Kyle accepted the offer.

"Not bad, I'll accept it Keitaro-san." Kenji accepted the offer.

"Mr. Urashima I will accept the offer but, is it okay with you if I also find some sideline jobs?" Tommy asked.

"Yes of course Tommy-san, you can." Keitaro answered.

"Then it's a deal." Tommy said.

"Shinobu-chan, I have a favor too ask." Keitaro requested.

"What is it Keitaro-senpai?" Shinobu asked.

"Can you prepare a room for them?" Keitaro favor.

"Yes of course senpai." Shinobu accepted, "Please follow me." Shinobu told them to follow.

Then the three of them follows Shinobu.

* * *

To be continue...

* * *

Free comics in Youtube - Title: Silent hill comics (Video 6); Channel name: Immanuel Jaime Vilo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shinobu and Motoko

* * *

It was 5:30 of the afternoon and the sun starts setting down, and the room for our three main characters was cleaned up, thanks to Shinobu and the help of the three gentlemen.

The room was not that big and it's not cramp, the room has ventilation for air, and the floor was made of wood, a true traditional Japanese housing.

Then the three of them went to bathroom to change their wet clothes leaving Shinobu in their room who was preparing their futon beds.

"Shinobu is hot, I see her cleavage swinging down. Not only her bust that got me, her hair, her eyes, her skin, and the way she moves is really girly." Kyle said.

"You better not said that in front of her Kyle, you'll get a Grade A slap." Tommy replied.

"He was right Tommy-san, Shinobu got my attention too." Kenji said.

"Not you too Kenji... Well if you ask me she's an attraction." Tommy replied.

After they finish changing their clothes, they went back to their room, and Shinobu just finished preparing their futon beds.

"Wow it's finished, thank you Ms. Shinobu." Kyle compliments.

"Your welcome, uhmm... What's your name again little boy?" Shinobu appreciated and asked.

"Oh sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. The little guy in here is Kyle Johnson, this guy here is Kenji Sakurai, and my name is Tommy Mason. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Shinobu." Tommy answered.

"Oh thanks, so the little boy's name is Kyle, hi Kyle(Smiles)." Shinobu said with a smile.

"Hi hello(winks with a finger gun pointed to Shinobu then smiles)." Kyle replied.

The finger gun and Kyle's wink with a smile made Shinobu blush.

"Quite a playboy huh." Kenji whispered to Kyle.

"That's just a practice, according to my calculations, it is super effective." Kyle replied in whisper.

"Uhmm... About what happened in that onsen, we were deeply sorry, it's just that my instinct went nuts." Tommy apologized.

"It's okay Tommy-san, I was surprised too when the three of you came out of nowhere, there's no need to apologize." Shinobu accepted.

"Oh really? Thanks." Tommy replied.

"But what I just hate is this boy carrying a gun and some kind of armor. Children should not carry weapons, they should be at school." Shinobu said.

"He already killed 40 Chinese chink soldiers." Kenji replied with a smile, and this made Shinobu shocked with a gasp and closes her mouth.

"Hey! Your scaring her." Kyle shuts Kenji.

"K-Kyle, why would you do that, your just a child... You should not kill people, guns are not toys." Shinobu said with concern.

"Uhmm, you know Ms Maehara, we are in war in our world right? Besides, Kyle is not trigger happy child, his quite discipline. His a natural killer of course, yes." Tommy talked.

"Your just adding the tense situation Tommy." Kyle tries to stop Tommy for talking.

"Ms. Maehara, we lost all our family in that war, we need to eat anything just to survive, including raw meat. We have no choice, we need to kill, or were the one will get killed." Tommy finished his talking.

"Oh, I see... (Half smile)... Your clothes are wet right? You can dry up your clothes in the roof deck, dinner will be at seven, see you(Half smile)." Shinobu replied and leaves their room.

"Tommy, there is no need for that, you don't need to talk to her like that." Kyle argued.

"I just hate those kinds of women, they're too nice and think their ways are more correct, they think they understand the whole world, but their not." Tommy replied.

"That's how you make women to shut up Kyle, besides Tommy is more experienced when it came to women. So you need to listen to him." Kenji said.

"If you did not said that thing earlier, she will not have that kind of expression." Kyle replied.

"Oh you guys just shut up already. Come on, give me your wet clothes, I'll dry them up in the roof deck." Tommy requested.

Tommy then leaves their room carrying their wet clothes, he went to the roof deck, and when he saw the city lights of Japan, his face form a smile. It's been a while for Tommy seeing a city lights in the night. Thanks for the war, most of the city has been destroyed in their world. He then hang their wet clothes in a hanger, the cold breeze will help it dry up.

"Quite nice view in there Tommy." Kyle said while looking at the city lights.

"I miss America too." Kenji also said.

"Yes it's a nice view." Tommy replied.

"Hey you!" A mysterious voice called.

When they turn around what they saw is Motoko carrying a two bokken sword, and she's with Naru.

"You! With the brown hair, you think were finish!" Motoko shouted angrily and throws the wooden sword to them.

"What the hell is this, is she talking about me." Tommy murmur.

"Ara-ara, let me take care of this Tommy-san." Kenji said.

"No, I'll take care of it, challenge accepted." Tommy replied.

"Take the sword you bastard! You filthy western man!" Motoko said angrily.

"If you insist(Smiles)." Tommy replied and picks the wooden sword.

"N-Naru, honey, what's happening here?" Keitaro entered the scene.

"Shut-up! (Slaps Keitaro's head) Don't interfere, just watch." Naru said.

Tommy holds the bokken sword in reverse grip while walking slowly to Motoko with no care, he then turn his back to her and says, "Well here goes nothing, this what she wants."

Motoko was in stern expression and can't predict what's Tommy's action will be, but then unexpectedly, "FUCK YOU!" Tommy shouted and throws the wooden sword like a javelin to Motoko.

Motoko then blocks the thrown sword to her, but the next move she is not expecting is Tommy's wrestling take down, it was fast for her to react, Tommy grabs her hips by out balancing her and slams her body in the floor. He then goes for her neck and did a neck hold, now Motoko is gasping for air.

"What you gonna do now you fake samurai!" Tommy mocks Motoko.

Naru enters the fight and hammer fist Tommy in the face, but Keitaro holds her down because Naru might got hit also, then Motoko passed out. Tommy check for her pulse, and there was pulse, she just lost air.

"Oh snap Tommy, you just killed her!" Kyle reacted.

"Don't worry she's not dead, she just passed out." Tommy replied.

"Well I was going to fight her originally and gonna go gentle on her, looks like she likes it rough." Kenji said.

"Shut up Kenji, thats not how you treat a woman, you just talk to them and never argue with them." Kyle replied.

"Hahaha! That's why your a virgin, your too much of a white knight, you'll be friend zone one day." Kenji mocked.

"Oh come on shut up." Kyle defended.

"MOTOKO!" Naru scream and rushes to Motoko.

She then attempts to slap Tommy in the face, but Tommy blocks it and keep his distance to Naru.

"You don't need to do that you moron!" Naru scolded.

"Calm down she's not dead, she just passed out." Tommy explained.

"I'll carry her to her room." Keitaro said.

"You! This is the 2nd offense you hurt my friend! You think-" Naru angrily said but had been cut-off.

"Naru that's enough! Let's just go down and get ready for dinner." Keitaro told Naru.

"Were not done yet foreigner!" Naru said.

Keitaro carries Motoko in bridal style and leaves the roof deck, Naru followed.

"Tommy that's some heavy shit!" Kenji said.

"It looks like Keitaro and Shinobu is the only sane people in here, I know Keitaro understood what happened earlier, that's why his calm." Tommy replied.

"Forget one happened today, and besides she deserves it, she was a jerk thou, let's just go down." Kyle told them, then the three of them leaves the roof deck.

One hour has passed everyone was in the dinning area. The table was served with Japanese dishes and everything looks delicious, but the atmosphere was silent, even Kaolla Su(Probably heard what happened to Motoko earlier).

To make it lively, Kyle is the one who first gets a food and says, "Itadakimasu(Thanks for the food)!"

"Oh yes it's dinner time! Itadakimasu!" Kenji proclaimed and gets a food also.

"Itadakimasu." Tommy follows.

Everyone was eating happily, but Motoko's eyes are steady to Tommy while she eats slowly with a chop stick, Tommy felt that someone was watching him, to his suspicion it was just Motoko who was watching him, but he just ignores it and murmur, "Creepy son of the bitch."

After the dinner they went to their rooms, some went to the living area and watches TV, but the three gentlemen went to sleep afterwards.

"Good night Tommy and Kenji." Kyle said.

"Good night too." Kenji responded.

"Good night bro." Tommy follows.

* * *

To be continue...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Apologize

* * *

It was 5:00 in the morning in Hinata inn, the weather is cold and the atmosphere is still dark, and most of the tenants are still asleep.

Inside the guests room Tommy wakes up, then he tries to wake Kyle and Kenji, but it looks like they're still tardy to wake up and have a liking to their new home.

Tommy did his daily stretching and went out in the room, and then the smell of someone cooking attracted Tommy's appetite, there he saw Shinobu cooking breakfast.

"Hi there Shinobu ohayou(Good morning)." Tommy greeted Shinobu.

"Ohayou Tommy-san." Shinobu greeted back.

"You look good this morning, mind me helping you?" Tommy offered.

"Do you want to help?" Shinobu asked.

"Sure, I like cooking." Tommy answered and proceeds to help Shinobu.

Minutes later the two were having fun cooking their breakfast, they were also talking mature things like economy and stuff, until Shinobu said something to Tommy.

"Last night I heard you fought Motoko senpai in the rooftop, then… You made her passed out… Why did you do that Tommy-san?" Shinobu asked with concern.

"Oh that? She likes it rough." Tommy answered with a smirk.

"What do you mean rough?" Shinobu questioned.

"No what I mean is, Motoko started the fight, she told me to fight her with a boken sword, so I accepted her challenge, she barks a lot." Tommy answered.

"You know last night, Motoko senpai was crying in her room… I think you need to apologize to her." Shinobu suggested.

"Why would I apologize she's a jerk! When we were eating she was looking at me like a creep, the loser cried? So much for a fake samurai." Tommy refused with pride.

"Please, she's in distress. Motoko senpai is not like that, give her a chance." Shinobu begged.

"Alright I'll give her a chance and apologize to her, if she did stupid things again, and then were done okay?" Tommy agreed.

"Just please…" Shinobu begged again with puppy eyes.

"Okay okay, just stop with those puppy eyes, okay?" Tommy agreed again and little annoyed.

"Okay… Thanks Tommy-san." Shinobu said with a blush, but without their knowledge, someone is eavesdropping on them.

After they cook, Tommy went outside for a jogging, and then 6:00 A.M. came, everyone were already awake and they headed to the dining room to eat their breakfast.

"Itadakimasu(Thanks for the meal)!" Su said.

"The food's delicious!" Kyle said.

"Do you like it Kyle-kun? Tommy helped me cook." Shinobu said.

"Oh the jerk help you cook." Naru insulted.

"Honey its morning and it's Monday, we should respect our visitors." Keitaro said.

"Fin fine!" Naru shrugged it.

"Hey Motoko… About last night, I'm sorry." Tommy apologized.

"(Smirk) I bet Shinobu begged you to apologize for me." Motoko said.

"Not it's deep in my heart that I wanted to apologize, I promise (Smiles)." Tommy countered.

"Tsk tsk tsk… Okay I forgive you, but don't think were now friends, I still hate you." Motoko accepted with anger in her tone.

"Fine by me." Tommy replied.

"Hey Tommy sweetie, what do you do for living?" Mitsune asked with a flirt in her voice.

"Oh that? I'm an architect and I own a small business." Tommy answered.

"Wow you're an architect? That's nice. How about you Kenji honey, what do you do for living?" Mistune asked Kenji.

"I'm a civil and electrical engineer." Kenji answered.

"That's nice I hope you and Tommy become partners in the future. How about you baby boy?" Mitsune asked Kyle.

"Me?" Kyle questioned.

"Yes you baby." Mitsune confirmed.

"Nothing special, I'm just a first year high school student who always gets an A+ in school academics. Then during after school or weekends, I always help my father in our gun shop." Kyle answered.

"Oh keep it baby boy, you'll be in college soon." Mitsune said with a smile.

"No wonder that brat has a gun." Naru said.

"Naru…" Keitaro told Naru.

"Oh by the way Keitaro, is it okay after we clean the inn, Kenji, Kyle, and I will do some job hunting?" Tommy asked permission.

"That's really good, but come back early because dinner will be at 7:00 P.M." Keitaro permitted.

"Thanks Mr. Urashima." Tommy thanked the inn owner.

After they ate breakfast, Keitaro, Naru, Motoko, Su, and Mitsune went to their work. In the kitchen Kyle helps Shinobu to wash the plates, while Tommy and Kenji starts to clean the inn.

"Shinobu can I ask you a question?" Kyle asked.

"Go on." Shinobu told Kyle.

"What do you do for living, I mean what's your work?" Kyle asked Shinobu.

"Oh that? I once work in a restaurant, I was a cook, but too much pressure in my job so I quit." Shinobu answered.

"Oh, what a waste, but do you regret that you quit?" Kyle questioned.

"I think I'm happy with my current life, I have no regrets." Shinobu answered.

"Oh I see." Kyle said while washing the plates.

After washing the plates, Kyle proceeds to help Tommy and Kenji. Then hours later after they clean the inn, they took a bath in the bathroom waiting one after another to finish. Then they left the inn to go on their job hunting.

"Okay guys, let's try the convenience store over there, and let's try our luck." Tommy suggested.

They proceed to the near convenience store and asked the owner if they can apply for a job, the owner is a woman with a red hair, then the owner asks them, "Hello sirs how I may help you?"

"Hello mam good morning, we would like to apply for a job, if it's okay with you, do we need some resume or application letter?" Tommy asked.

"So the three of you want to work in my store?" The owner questioned.

"Yes mam." Tommy answered.

"Okay but I'm sorry I'll only accept one, how about that boy, what's his name?" The owner asked.

"Oh his name is Kyle Johnson, his 15 years old, his pretty good at school mam." Tommy answered.

"Then he can start today, he'll be in my care." The owner said.

"Really, thank you mam, I will really do my best for this job (Smiles)." Kyle thanked the owner.

Then they part their ways, while Kenji and Tommy continues to go job hunting. 6:00 P.M. came the three of them were already back in the inn, they were sitting in the living room resting.

"So how's the work in the convenience store Kyle?" Tommy asked.

"Well it's kind of boring." Kyle answered.

"Well at least you are not some guy climbing an electrical post. My job sucks." Kenji complained in depressing tone.

"Better than being unemployed, mine, I was tested by the recruiter as an architect, but in the end I'm just a foreman." Tommy said.

"That sucks." Kyle said in humorous tone.

"Guys dinner is ready." Shinobu told them.

"Okay we'll be there Shinobu-san." Kenji replied.

Then the three of them proceeds to the dining room where Keitaro, Naru, Su, Shinobu, Motoko, and Mitsune who were waiting for them to sit. Then they proceed to eat.

"So Tommy-san what job did you got?" Keitaro questioned.

"Well I applied as a foreman in this construction company, tomorrow will be the start of my work." Tommy answered.

"How about you Kenji-san?" Keitaro asked.

"The electric company accepted me as an electrician Keitaro-san, same to Tommy-san tomorrow will be my work." Kenji answered.

"How about you Kyle-kun?" Keitaro said.

"The good red head lady accepted me to work as an assistant in her convenience store, she was pretty and nice thou." Kyle replied.

"Oh that's nice, congrats to the three of you for your new jobs." Shinobu said.

"And congrats also, so you can pay for your rent (Rolling her eyes)." Naru insulted.

"That just so bad Honey, please don't insult them." Keitaro told Naru.

"Fine!" Naru shrugged it.

After they ate their dinner and take their bath, they went to rooms to sleep.

"Damn that Naru, I want to punch her small Asian nose and make it bleed while I cut her tongue." Tommy said.

"Forget it Tommy, she's a thot thou, a feminist bitch, and social justice warrior cunt." Kenji replied while laughing.

"Good night guys." Kyle told them.

"Good night." Kenji and Tommy answered.

* * *

To be continue...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Racism

* * *

It was 5:00 in the morning and our 3 heroes woke up in their beds. They did their exercises and went outside to sweep the ground, as usual Shinobu told them that breakfast would be at 6:00 or 6:30.

"Tommy do you notice something?" Kyle said as he sweeps the ground.

"What?" Tommy replied.

"About the people in this world, they look different than us they have bigger eyes, small nose, and small mouth." Kyle said.

"It's like they're aliens right?" Tommy replied.

"I've never seen an Asian lady with red hair and blue eyes, just like that store owner yesterday." Kenji said.

"Yeah it's like anime… Maybe were inside an anime." Kyle replied.

"Do you mean we're inside in Asian cartoons?" Tommy asked.

"Kind of like that… I don't know… I don't know…" Kyle answered.

Without them noticing someone was listening to their conversation, then it approaches them and says, "Hey guys, breakfast is ready let's go and eat."

The person who told them was just Mitsune.

"Oh hi there Mitsune… Good morning… Don't worry we'll be there in a minute." Tommy says with a sweat.

"Okay, don't be late (Smiles like a fox)." Mitsune replied then leaves.

"I hope she didn't hear to what we are talking about." Kenji said with concern.

"I don't think she didn't hear all of that, it will be awkward." Kyle replied.

After they finished sweeping the ground outside, they went to the dining room to eat breakfast. As they happily eat, other are talking about yesterday's events, until.

"I heard you guys called us aliens." Naru said.

"Who are you talking to?" Tommy asked.

"Of course the three of you, you damn jerk!" Naru answered with anger in her tone.

"Any evidence we said that?" Tommy asked.

"Mitsune told us, she was listening to your conversation when you were sweeping oustide." Naru answered.

"Oh… That? We were talking about how we look different, especially to you people." Tommy clarified.

"It's because you people are beautiful, we never seen a beauty like yours." Kenji said.

"Thanks for saying that honey." Mitsune appreciated Kenji's words.

"That make sense… Yes… Just like your friend Kenji, he has small slit eyes, and his ugly to be a Japanese." Naru said while laughing.

"Not in this world too! That's racist Naru-san, in our world I'm and average Joe, and I'm Japanese too." Kenji claimed.

"No your not, your ugly to be an Asian, you don't have big eyes like us." Naru insulted while laughing.

"That's enough guys, we will be late for our work." Keitaro told them.

"Save by the bell." Kyle said with a sigh.

After they ate their breakfast, Kyle helps Shinobu to clean the table and wash the plates, and then after that they went to work.

* * *

To be continue…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Intruders

* * *

It was now 6:00 P.M. of the evening, Kyle, Tommy, and Kenji just arrived inside the inn, they took a rest first in the living room before going to dinner, until they heard a scream.

"KYAA! YAMETE! (NO! STOP!)" Someones voice.

"What's that!?" Tommy said.

"I'll check it out." Kenji replied.

Kenji went to the source of the scream, it was in the kitchen, he then saw 10 people inside armed with rifles and machineguns, then he realize that it was the PLA (Peoples Liberation Army), and Shinobu was being restrain with a ziptie.

"Please don't hurt me I didn't do anything, who are you people!?" Shinobu said.

"Don't worry miss beautiful we will not hurt you, we just want to ask some questions from you." The PLA soldier said.

When Kenji saw Shinobu being interrogated, he goes back to the living room to warn the others, luckily the soldiers never notice him.

"Guys! It's the fucking PLA, go gear up we need to save Shinobu!" Kenji warned.

"What!?" Both Kyle and Tommy said in surprise.

"You're kidding right?" Tommy said.

"Will I run and tell you to gear up if it was a joke!? Baka(Idiot)! It ain't joke Tommy!" Kenji replied in panic.

"So how many are they?" Kyle asked.

"I think there were 10 of them, fully armed." Kenji answered.

"So the chinks followed us all the way through here… Okay men let's gear up!" Tommy said.

* * *

Back at Shinobu whose being interrogated.

"Miss beautiful, we will show you some pictures of the escaped criminals, will you identify them for us?" The PLA soldier asked.

"Okay." Shinobu answered while shivering.

"In this first picture do you know this man?" Pointing at the picture of Tommy.

"That's Tommy-san! Why are you finding them?" Shinobu answered then asked.

"Confirm." The PLA soldier ignored Shinobu's question and radioed someone.

"How about this other man and the boy?" The PLA soldier pointing his finger at the two pictures.

"That's Kenji-san and Kyle-kun, what do you want from them?" Shinobu answered then asked again.

"We have 3 confirmation sir, targets might be in the area." The PLA soldier radioed his superior while ignoring Shinobu again.

"Ask her if those three are staying in this inn." The commander behind the radio ordered.

"Yes sir!... Miss beautiful, does this three criminal stays in this inn?" The PLA soldier asked.

"Umm… I can't answer that because, all I know that they just visits here." Shinobu lied.

"When will they visit again?" The PLA soldier asked.

"I don't know, maybe tonight." Shinobu answered half-truth while shivering.

"Sir the subject said that the targets only visits here, she also said that they might visit later again." The PLA soldier radioed.

"Understood, I want you to patrol the whole inn and wait for the targets arrival, while we interrogate the other subjects." The PLA commander ordered.

"All right, I need 8 men to patrol this inn, also I need 2 soldiers to watch over the subject." The PLA soldier in-charge ordered.

"Sir, the two of us will stay here (Looking lustfully at Shinobu)." One of the soldier said.

"Understood, guard her well and don't do something stupid." The soldier in-charged replied, then they left with his 8 men for patrol.

One of the soldiers guarding Shinobu was eyeing her lustfully and licking his mouth and make a sucking sound, then he says, "Meili (Beautiful)."

"Hey, what are you doing?" The other soldier asked.

"I can't resist this alien's girl beauty, she speaks Japanese thou, it's time to revenge the people of Nanking, to hell with this!" The soldier answered with anger and lust while undressing his pants immediately.

"You'll be court martial… Well never mind, I also hate Japanese people, just make it quick so the Sergeant will not find out." The other soldier said while patrolling the area.

The soldier has finish undressing his pants while showing his 4 inches erected phallus/penis, he then proceeds to undress Shinobu forcefully.

"KYAA! YAMETE-YAMETE! TASUKETE! (NOO! STOP-STOP! HELP!)." Shinobu shouted while resisting.

Suddenly, the fucking rapist collapse in the floor, in his head has a small hole that it starts bleeding, then the floor starts pooling with the rapist's blood. The other soldier saw his buddy died in a shameful way, talk about not getting laid before dying. So he panics and doesn't know what to do, then he sense someone was rushing to him so he tried to aim his rifle, but it's too late his neck was deeply slash by a sword, he goes down but he tries to stand up, but he quickly loss consciousness through blood loss.

"Where here to save you Shinobu." The unknown voice said.

As the man enters the kitchen, it reveals that it's Tommy with his silenced AR-15 rifle, Kenji with his tactical katana tainted with blood, and Kyle who was watching their back armed with silenced Glock-17 pistol.

"Don't worry Shinobu, it's over, were here to save you." Tommy said.

* * *

To be continue…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Trap

* * *

It was a good grief that they saved Shinobu from the rapist, without them it would be more worst.

"Shinobu are you all right? Everything's fine now, your now safe." Tommy said to Shinobu.

Shinobu was spacing out, her mind was blank, she was staring at the ground like she lost someone in her life.

"Oh men, her eyes look's dead, it looks like a dead fish's eyes." Kenji said in concern.

"Kenji cut her zip tie." Tommy ordered.

Kenji uses his tactical katana to cut the zip in Shinobu's hands, then stream of tears came down to Shinobu's face, unexpectedly she hugs Tommy while crying, "Tommy-san! WAAAAH!"

Kyle saw this, he felt a little jealousy, but he shrugs it off and focus in his mission.

"Lucky bastard…" Kyle murmured.

"It's okay Shinobu, no one is going to hurt you anymore, were here to protect you." Tommy said.

"Hi, arigato Tommy-san (Yes, thank you Mr. Tommy)." Shinobu replied and smiles.

"What now? Maybe we should call the cops." Kyle suggested.

"That's a bad idea Kyle, this guys are soldiers the police will get massacre. Not only that, the Japan of this world will activate its national security in highest form, it will trigger world war in here." Tommy proclaimed.

"That's bad, another world war." Kenji said.

"Guys how about Shinobu, where should we hide her?" Kyle asked.

"It will be safer if she's with us. Shinobu are you okay with that?" Tommy suggested and asked Shinobu.

"It's okay, as long as we are safe." Shinobu answered.

"Okay, but I want you to be quiet, alright?" Tommy said.

"Okay." Shinobu replied.

"Let's move!" Tommy ordered.

As they moved out in the kitchen, they were immediately surrounded by the PLA soldiers.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" The PLA soldier shouted.

"Tommy we've been caught, were surrounded!" Kenji said.

"Put down your weapons and hands in the air!" The PLA soldier warned.

"Were dead Tommy! This is the end!" Kyle said in panic.

"Shut up! Don't put your weapons down, we will fight, protect Shinobu!" Tommy ordered.

* * *

To be continue…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lights on and lights off

* * *

 **Previously in Dayuhan…**

 **Shinobu was been interrogated by a PLA soldier. Tommy, Kyle, and Kenji geared up to save Shinobu. Shinobu got nearly rape by one of the PLA soldiers. Tommy and Kenji killed the two PLA soldiers in the kitchen stealthily…**

 **And now…**

"Put down your weapons and hands in the air!" The PLA soldier warned while aiming his rifle to them.

"Fuck you chinks! How did you got here!?" Tommy insulted the soldier with anger in his tone.

"That doesn't matter right now, the important thing is the three of you are under arrest, now please put down your weapons and surrender." The PLA soldier warned them again.

"What if we don't surrender, what you gonna do?" Tommy asked.

"Then were authorized to take you down and bring the three of you back to our world, dead or alive." The PLA soldier answered.

"Tommy what are you doing!? Your just provoking them more to kill us!" Kyle said in panic.

"I know what I'm doing Kyle…" Tommy replied.

"We will count at 3, if you will not surrender, we will shoot you!" The PLA soldier warned them again.

"Oh that's just great! Shinobu go back to the kitchen!" Kenji said.

"Okay, please don't die on me!" Shinobu replied in concern and run back to the kitchen.

"3…" The PLA soldier started counting down.

"Oh Tommy were fuck, thanks to you!" Kyle said in panic.

"2…" The PLA soldier continues counting down.

"Tommy I don't wanna die yet! I want my future waifu!" Kenji said in panic.

"1…" Final count by the PLA soldier.

"Lights out…" An unknown male voice said.

The lights were turned off unexpectedly, this was not part of the plan by the PLA, whoever that was they might be neutral or in Tommy's side.

"What just happened!?" One of the PLA soldier said.

"Everybody use your night vision goggles." The PLA soldier in charge ordered.

Then in the middle of the darkness there was a stream of blue beam with the length of one meter, it was around the middle of the crossfire sights of the PLA and our 3 protagonists.

"If I were you, I'll put down my weapons right now." The unknown male voice said.

"Who are you!? What unit are you!" One of the PLA said.

"Shoot him!" The PLA soldier in charge ordered.

"You gave me no choice."

"Guys get down!" Tommy warned then followed by Kyle and Kenji.

Suddenly the blue beam slashes through the soldiers like it was knife through butter, even them wearing with the plate carrier. One of the soldiers panics and sprays his shot, but it looks like the bullets stops in the mid-air then drops in the ground.

"That's impossible! (Slash)" The final word of a PLA soldier before he was beheaded.

"That's possible." The unknown male voice mocks.

"What just happened?" Tommy wondered.

"Lights on." The unknown male voice said.

When the lights was back on, it shows the gore around the area, cut up bodies and pool of blood that can make anyone throws up.

"What… The… Hell…" Tommy in shocked.

"Yuck, that's just nasty!" Kyle nearly throws up.

"Nani! (What!)" Kenji was also in shocked.

"Don't worry guys, I'm on your side (Smiles)." The unknown soldier in front of them claimed.

* * *

To be continue…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Motoko's escape

* * *

 **Meanwhile in somewhere else…**

Motoko was meditating peacefully inside her room, until someone barges in forcefully. Those intruders who barged in are 4 PLA soldiers armed with rifles, they aim their rifles to Motoko and one of them says, "Freeze lady, put your hands in the air!"

"(Speaks in Japanese) Who the hell are you!?" Motoko said in surprise.

"She speaks jap." One of the soldiers said.

"I said freeze! Don't move!" The PLA team leader warned.

"You vile males dare to invade a girl's room! How dare you!" Motoko shouted, then she grabs a boken sword and did a defensive samurai stance.

"She has a weapon, what should we do sir?" One of the PLA soldier asked.

"I'll handle it, that sword stick of hers won't hurt us, not only that she's a woman, women are weak." The PLA team leader said in mocking manner.

Then the PLA team leader approaches Motoko in carefree manner while his rifle is lowered down, he was now in front of Motoko in just stepping distance.

"Go, come on, hit me with that sword stick of your woman (Smiles)." The PLA team leader said while pointing his left thumb to himself, and provoking Motoko to hit him with her boken sword.

"Don't look down on us women!" Motoko angrily shouted.

Motoko did a kendoka sword stroke to the PLA team leader's neck, but she failed, the soldier just grabs the boken sword with his left hand, it's just like grabbing a toy from a child, that's how easy it is for him, then he throws it away.

"See? That's how easy it is." The soldier turn his head back and said to his team mates.

Unseen by the PLA team leader, Motoko uses this chance, she kicks him in the groin/balls as hard as she could. Because of the pain from the kick he falls to the ground and he doesn't have the voice to scream. Motoko rushes to the exit but she was block by the 3 soldiers, one soldier bear hugs her from the back, another soldier pins her to the ground with takedown, the last soldier uses his rifle stock to bash Motoko's face thus giving her a bruise in her right cheek and making her bleed from the mouth.

"BASTARDS!" Motoko shouted.

"You bitch!" One of the soldiers cursed then kicks Motoko's abdomen thus making her coughs blood.

"Hey, that's not how you treat an innocent woman." The unknown male voice told them.

"Who the hell are you!?" The PLA soldier said, he then turns back, suddenly his neck was snap by a neck breaker.

"Wha-What the! Shoot him!" One of the soldiers was surprised.

"Phew! Phew!" Sound from a silenced weapon, thus killing the 2 soldiers that was pinning Motoko to the ground.

"And for you." The unknown man said.

"Wait! Please don't kill me!" The PLA team leader who was still in pain begged for mercy, but was shot to the head and killed in process by the same silenced weapon.

The unknown man approaches Motoko, then he helps her to stand up and says, "Are you all right?"

"Do I look fine to you!? By the way, who are you? You're a soldier right? Are you one of them?" Motoko asked.

"Yes I'm a soldier but, I'm not one of them, I'm on your side and I'm here to help." The unknown soldier answered.

"I think I'm gonna throw up…" Motoko told the soldier.

"First time seeing dead bodies eh? You better save that later." The unknown soldier joked.

"I think I'm fine now… We gotta save the others." Motoko said.

"Okay, can you move lady?" The unknown soldier asked.

"I'm fine I can move on my own." Motoko answered.

"Go get your katana, then we will save your friends." The unknown soldier told her.

She then gets her katana and leashes it in her left waist and says, "I'm ready."

"Then let's go." The unknown soldier told Motoko.

* * *

To be continue…


End file.
